Palutena's Lucky Break (literally)
by FireEmblemFanFics
Summary: Every time I close my eyes I wake up feeling so horny I can't get you outta my mind Sexin' you be all I see I would give anything


It all began in the Smasherteria, where Palutena was enjoying her late night tea. The lights were off, and the room was empty. Or so she thought, as she sipped and dranked her tea, a a mysterious figure lay dormant in the room with her. A muscular behemoth of a man glared from the corner of the dark embraced room, preparing for.. Something. The tune of Jodeci's famous and well-known "Freek'n You" hung on the lips of the muscular man, his intentions still a mystery, his presence still a burden to Palutena's nightly CUM guzzling.

The reason the Goddess waits until so late at night is so no one would see her naughty side like this. A cup-full of cum was like crack to her, she just couldn't resist it! Yet such a sight would lose respect from all her fellow smashers who think about her sexy body when going for their daily tug. This respect had only been earned from being the literal joke character of the fucing games, stupid dumb goddess is only good for tug and cum by the other smashers, yet, i go off topic. The man approaches, his stride wide as he struts, the shadow looking vaguely familiar to Palutena.

Just before being in close contact with the divine woman, this being turned around halfway, his back towards Palutena. "M..may I help yo-" Palutena uttered sluttily, before being cut off - the man had turned back around with great velocity, striking the green haired goddess across the face with his gargantuan ebony cock. "DORYAAA" rang through the room, the goddess being shocked; yet only shocked with delight and desire. He grinned with malicious intent, only to grab her wrists softly and squeeze a little. "Looks like I've been found out, looks like I will have to punish you big guy~~" palutena sexily whispered, as she sought to start planning her attack.

Ganondorf Flame Chokes the bitch quiet, only this time with his 3rd leg. He stands over her whimpering goddess half-corpse and kneels down to her level, lifting her waist up to his meaty and pulsating shaft, dripping with lust. "HAAAAH" the man-beast roars, as he brings the limp woman's body upon his lethal weapon. "Looks like I still use my sword in smash attacks!" Ganon jokingly adds as he brings Palutena down. The lime haired Goddess can only watch in horror as she's lowered down to his aforementioned "sword", his big smile spreads further, 'Tena's bunghole nuzzwing(OwO) against his HUGE peepee.

Palutena's waist grew an inch in size to take in the animal's huge member, and even that wasn't enough. Her insides were rearranged to fit the shape of her new partner, shifting organs and meat just to accept this brutal attack. He was hitting her with the final smash now, not giving any mercy as she looked as if she had been impaled by the damn thing, this "torture" only grew worse for the greeny goddess, her pores eventually giving off his musky, old, evil smell that was emitted by his dirty warrior.

The Goddess of Dicks moaned loudly - "ah! Finish meeee~~" as Ganon's BBC finally reached her weak point in her womb. Palu was tight, but he was too voluminous much to remain pure. The sheer displacement of his dicc was comparable to the Chevrolet Big-Block LS engines, which can take a whopping 7-8 litres of fuel and air mixture, Ganon's cock is comparable to that, The Lime Goddess knew this as she exclaimed "I-i-s that comparable to a-an LS engine f-f-fwom Chevwowet, SiiiRRRrrR?".

Too bad she was mistaken. His giant blade was growing close to a climax, ready to unleash in his new flesh sheathe. By some miracle his dick grew even more as his big black seed was ready to be dispensed inside this once respectable woman. Even a nigga like Obama would be impressed at this performance from Ganondorf, the King of Evil, as black tar-like cummies spurted out from every orifice. This reaction would defy all laws of physics, but in the Smasherteria, there are no rules. Palutena let out a thunderous climax, a womanly scream that crackled throughout the Smash realm. It was the greatest orgasm of her life, but why? Why did such an impure act bring out so much lust in her? A slutty goddess will never learn the answer, but she definitely wasn't complaining. Such thot-like behaviour would be punishable by vore on her home cloud, man, these niggas really is crazy in the smasherteria. 'Tena would and could never find another lover like Ganon, she was his new ride, the new motorcycle bike in BOTW is Palutena.

The Smasherteria stank of hot sex and the room was covered in mixed liquids, but it was all worth it for the newly crowned Goddess of Thottery. Where will her next sex driven trip take her? Only she could know…

oh yea, Eggman was watching the entire time. reference for the real og's.


End file.
